


Heroes

by krazykitkat



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazykitkat/pseuds/krazykitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's surprised by how late in the morning it is when he wakes. Post-ep for 2x17 'Personal'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: Heroes  
> RATING: G  
> DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of Shane Brennan Productions, CBS Television Studios and Belisarius Productions. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Post-ep for 2x17 'Personal'.

He's surprised by how late in the morning it is when he wakes. Hospitals aren't exactly conducive to sleep and he vaguely recalls nurses wandering in and out taking his obs every few hours. He must've been really out of it.

As he gingerly moves into a more upright position, he notices something in his peripheral vision. Turning to the bedside table on his left, he finds a plastic tub filled with a green substance. He smiles as he realizes it's jello.

His gaze is then drawn to the pile of magazines on top of the tub. He reaches for them, but ends up grabbing his side and hissing through clenched teeth. An older nurse walks in at that moment and tells him off, warning him that pulling his stitches out again is not permitted.

He tries to win her over with his charm, but she's not buying it. He nearly requests Nurse Debbie, but decides to stay on her good side (if she has one) and keep his mouth shut as she examines him. When she finishes, he indicates the magazines and she passes them over with a derisive snort after glancing at the covers.

He waits until she leaves before leafing through the pile of maybe a dozen recent Marvel and DC issues: Superman, Batman, Justice League, Wonder Woman (he grins), X-Men and Iron Man.

But it's the last comic book that makes him pause. Well-loved, its corners a little dog-eared, he recognizes the cover as one of his favourite issues.

There's a post-it stuck on the cover and it takes him a moment to decipher her scrawl.

'You bleed or jello on this and I'll shoot you myself.'

He rubs his fingers over her words, blaming the moisture he has to blink away on the pain from Nurse Ratched's poking and prodding.


End file.
